


Fun at the Nail Shop

by Cherry (crazylove)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Canon Compliant, Cock Piercing, JCC, M/M, Nail Shop, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: After filming JCC ep 26, Yuta shows Johnny the secret he's been keeping for the past few months.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	Fun at the Nail Shop

Johnny groaned as soon as he turned off the camera.

“Fuck, I’m so tired.” He sat back down at the table where they’d been doing their nails and put his head down.

The cameraman shuffled out of the room. Yuta sat across from him. Johnny’s phone buzzed. A message from their manager.

_About 45 minutes out. Traffic._

“Fuck,” Johnny said again. He sat up and showed his phone to Yuta.

“We’re stuck here?” Yuta asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Johnny said with a whine. “I wanna go to bed.”

Yuta kicked his foot under the table. “Yah. Wake up.”

“I caaaaaaaaaan’t.” Johnny rubbed his hand over his face with a sigh. “Haechan kept me up so late last night and then I forgot to set my alarm. I woke up late and I didn’t have time to make coffee. I’m so dead.”

He thunked his head down against the table again. Yuta laughed.

“At least your nails came out well,” Yuta said.

“Better than yours,” Johnny said, his voice muffled by the table.

Yuta snorted. “Only because you messed up two of them. Thanks a lot, Johnny.”

“I tried my best.”

“Uh huh. It’s because you were falling asleep. But I did a really good job on your nails.”

“My naaaaaaail,” Johnny said, holding up his hand, with one nail untouched. “You didn’t have time to mess up.”

“Is that what you think, huh?” Yuta grabbed Johnny’s hand and stared him in the eyes as he pulled Johnny’s hand up to his lips and slowly sucked Johnny’s index fingers into his mouth. He swept his tongue over Johnny’s knuckle and sucked his finger hard.

Johnny felt a shiver run down his spine.

Yuta raised an eyebrow. “Waking up?” he asked, with Johnny’s finger still in his mouth.

“Don’t mess up my manicure.”

Yuta rolled his eyes with a small smile. “It’s gel. It was made for this.”

“Then get me nice and wet, baby.”

Johnny figured this was as good of a way to pass the time as any. And it would wake him up. He slipped his other hand between his legs and began rubbing himself lazily as Yuta was sucking and licking all over his fingers. His breath hitched as Yuta slurped a second finger into his mouth. Yuta’s lips were plush and thick. They always provided him with the right amount of suction. He imagined Yuta’s mouth on his dick. It had been a long time since they’d done this.

“Wait, Yuta…” Johnny said, half-hard, his dick waking up slowly. “I don’t think I can finger you right now. I still haven’t taken good pictures of my nails for insta.”

Yuta pulled off Johnny’s fingers with a thin rope of saliva sliding down to the table between them and gave him a look.

They both laughed.

“Johnny, you’re killing the mood,” Yuta said.

“I’m sorry.” Johnny laughed pathetically, shaking his head. “I told you I was tired.”

Yuta got up and went to the door. The nail shop had put them in a small private room to finish filming. There hadn’t even been anyone else in the shop. Manicures weren’t exactly a priority during the pandemic. Johnny was pretty sure no one else was in the shop. Yuta locked the door anyway. He pulled down the shade over the window.

“I wanna show you something,” Yuta said. “A secret.”

Johnny watched Yuta seriously as he put all the nail polish and other stuff back in the basket. He helped Yuta push the table and chairs against the back wall, so they had a little more space. They stood together in the middle of the room. Johnny towered over Yuta but Yuta smirked up at him like he had the upper hand.

“What do you wanna show me?” Johnny murmured in a low voice.

“First,” Yuta said. “You have to get down on your knees.”

“Yuta,” Johnny whined. “The floor is hard.”

Yuta slipped off his sweater and spread it down on the floor in front of him. Johnny knelt down on top of it, carefully. The sweater was softer than it looked and plush under his knees. Better than that, now he was looking up at Yuta with his blonde hair and hip nails and his bare arms in his black tank top. Bare sexy arms. Johnny reached up, grabbing Yuta’s arms and gave them a little squeeze.

“What’s the secret?” Johnny asked. “I’m ready.”

“I haven’t told anyone this yet,” Yuta said. “Or shown them…”

Johnny watched as Yuta slowly took off his pants. He helped Yuta kick his pants aside and greedily grabbed the back of Yuta’s legs, kissing over the front of his thighs.

“Why am I down here for this secret?” Johnny asked, his mouth pressed against the fine dark hairs on Yuta’s thigh. He kissed slowly up one leg and moved to kiss over his underwear, but Yuta gently pushed his face away.

“Wait, Johnny,” he said, softly. “This is why.”

Johnny leaned away, watching Yuta intently as he pushed down his underwear.

He swallowed hard when Yuta’s dick came into full view. Then his mouth dropped open.

“Uh—” Johnny stuttered. “Whoa…”

Yuta kicked his underwear to the side now and smiled down at Johnny. “What do you think?”

“Yuta, I had no idea…” He stared at Yuta’s dick in front of him.

Two metal balls stuck out from each side of the head of Yuta’s penis.

A cock piercing.

The jewelry looked expensive. It glittered, even in the harsh lighting of the small nail room. Johnny reached out and touched one of the balls, very lightly.

“What is this?” he asked.

“A Prince Albert piercing. The jewelry is platinum.”

“Shit.” Johnny let out a low whistle. “Expensive. When did you do this?”

“About… four months ago,” Yuta mused. “It’s been a while since you’ve played with me, Johnny.”

“Yeah, it really has.” Johnny laughed a little. “We’ve been busy. Plus… this. I bet you couldn’t while it was healing. Did it hurt?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Yuta said. Johnny stared into Yuta’s hooded and seductive eyes. “But I liked it.”

Johnny swallowed hard. He couldn’t imagine but the piercing looked fucking hot on Yuta. He stared down at it again. He really wanted to play with it.

“How does it feel?” Johnny asked.

“I don’t know,” Yuta answered with a shrug. “I thought you could be the first to try it out.”

Johnny grinned, looking up at Yuta again. “I’d be honored.”

Johnny rubbed his thumb over one of the smooth balls. Yuta sucked in a breath and let out a moan.

“Does it hurt?” Johnny asked, concerned. He hadn’t even touched Yuta’s cock, just the jewelry.

“You moved it a little,” Yuta panted out. “I’m really sensitive.”

“Shit….” Johnny growled low in his throat. “I might need to get one of these.”

Yuta moaned above him. Johnny looked up at him with an amused smile.

“Sorry I haven’t played with you in a while…” Johnny licked over his lips, staring up at Yuta. He touched the ball again and Yuta sucked in his breath.

Johnny licked over the palm of his right hand a few times and then closed his hand over Yuta’s soft cock. He gave him a gentle squeeze and began to stroke him over the base of his cock, short strokes, just to get him hard. Yuta choked out a low moan from the back of his throat.

“I don’t know what to do…” Johnny confessed. “But I’m gonna figure it out.”

He touched the piercing gently again. Yuta’s hips jumped and he sucked in his breath.

“You’re sure it doesn’t hurt?” Johnny asked, amused.

“No… it—fuck—” Yuta choked out.

Johnny gently grabbed one of the balls and turned it, slowly.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Yuta cried out, loudly.

“Shhhhh…” Johnny tried not to laugh.

“Fuck, I—I don’t know—”

“I can feel it…” Johnny swallowed hard, rubbing a finger over the head of Yuta’s cock, right across the thin bar that he could feel through Yuta’s foreskin. Yuta’s cock jerked in his hand, leaking a bit as Yuta grew harder. Yuta sucked in his breath again into a moaning, coughing fit.

“Damn,” Johnny said. “Have you played with it at all?”

“I… it’s d-different when you d-do it… oh…”

“Shit…” Johnny had never known Yuta to be this sensitive. He moved his hand up and down Yuta’s cock faster while he lightly rubbed Yuta’s piercing with his other hand. Yuta moaned, thickly. A squirt of pre-come dribbled over Johnny’s finger and down the side of his cock. Johnny swallowed hard, feeling his own cock growing harder in his pants.

“I know something you couldn’t try,” Johnny murmured, lowly. “I wonder how this feels.”

Johnny slowly sucked the head of Yuta’s stiffening cock into his mouth.

Yuta gave a sharp moan.

Johnny sucked lightly, causing Yuta to respond with an even longer moan as his cock twitched in Johnny’s mouth, pre-come coating Johnny’s tongue. Johnny swallowed it down slowly. The piercing was cold despite being nestled against Yuta’s warm dick. It tasted sharp and metallic.

He pulled off Yuta’s dick with a small groan. “Mmmm… it’s heavy against my tongue…”

“Johnny—” Yuta grunted. He grabbed a fistful of Johnny’s hair and pushed his head down. Johnny snorted, shaking his head out of Yuta’s grip.

“Rude,” he said, before sucking the head of Yuta’s cock into his mouth again.

This time he sucked Yuta hard, feeling the piercing jump in his mouth. Yuta jumped too, moaning out loudly. Johnny ran his tongue over the head of Yuta’s cock again, rolling the bar underneath the skin. Yuta gave a helpless yelp and his knuckles buckled dangerously. Johnny chuckled, low in his throat. He played with the balls on both sides of Yuta’s cock, teasing them with his tongue. He didn’t think Yuta could get any harder. He felt Yuta straining against his hand, the hardest Johnny had ever felt. He was throbbing and trembling in Johnny’s hand. Johnny tried to focus on stroking him faster as he continued to tease him with his tongue.

He pushed the piercing by the ball, sliding it one way and then the other. He twirled the tip of his tongue around one of the balls, slowly. He sealed his lips around the whole thing and sucked on it hard.

Yuta’s hips jumped again with as he gasped. “Ah! Johnny…” Pre-come leaked steadily from Yuta’s cock as he moaned helplessly from above. “Oh, fuuuuuck… stop teasing me! Do something!”

Johnny snicked, sucking Yuta’s cock harder. He sucked the head all the way into his mouth with a greedy slurp. He started moving his head back and forth, creating a tight suction with his lips, breathing through his nose as he kept rolling his tongue back and forth over Yuta’s cock ring, aggressively. Yuta’s legs were shaking above him as he moaned loudly against his hand. Johnny went to pull off Yuta’s cock, opening his mouth just a bit when Yuta’s cock gave another wild jerk and the piercing knocked him in the teeth.

“Ow!” Johnny cried, rubbing his jaw. “Fuck.”

“S-sorry…” Yuta cried out, panting hard. Johnny looked him over. Yuta’s eyes were closed and his chest was heaving underneath his black tank top. Johnny pressed his hands against Yuta’s hips and slowly backed him up against the wall. He took Yuta’s sweater with them.

“Lean back,” Johnny commanded. “Don’t fall down.”

Yuta answered with a groan, letting his head fall back against the wall.

“This thing really feels good, huh?” Johnny rubbed his tongue over his teeth. It didn’t feel good against his teeth though.

“Oh, God, Johnny, it’s amazing…” Yuta moaned. “I’m dizzy.”

“I can tell. I don’t want you falling on me. Lean back.” Johnny made sure Yuta was braced against the wall before grabbing his cock and sucking Yuta into his mouth again.

This time, Johnny gently bit down on the ball and gave a slight tug. Yuta practically screamed, his hips jerking forward and jamming Yuta’s cock deeper into his mouth. Practically down his throat. Johnny gagged, not expecting it. He could feel the smooth, metal balls brushing against the back of his mouth.

“Fuck!” Yuta cried out.

Johnny pulled his lips back slowly. He looked up at Yuta’s red face. It made him excited to see that Yuta was enjoying it so much. Johnny pressed a hand against his cock and took a short breath. He stroked his hand up and down the bottom half of Yuta’s cock, watching his pre-come leaking out in dribbles and spurts, some of it dripping off his piercing. It was so hot. Johnny leaned forward and darted his tongue out, cleaning the piercing lewdly, feeling it roll against his tongue.

Yuta moaned even louder.

“I wanna see if I can do it,” Johnny murmured. All of the pre-come leaking down Yuta’s cock made it easier for him to stroke him. He kept a fast pace, looking him over. He could tell that Yuta was close. It had been a while since they fooled around like this, but Johnny still remembered all the signs.

He wrapped his lips around Yuta’s cock again. He especially liked the way the piercing stretched his lips and then as he slowly slid his mouth down, it pressed against his cheeks. Johnny sucked in his cheeks, just he could feel the sensation even more. Yuta groaned and slapped the wall, his hips still shaking.

He rolled the balls against his cheeks, back and forth a few times. Yuta gave a sharp moan.

“Oh shit!” he gasped out. “Johnny!”

Johnny snickered a little, breathing out of his nose. He slid his mouth further down the length of Yuta’s cock until he could feel the piercing pressing against the back of his throat. He swallowed hard, a combination of his own saliva and Yuta’s pre-come. The piercing wasn’t comfortable, but he wanted to get used to it. He took another deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly, his lips keeping a tight seal around Yuta’s cock.

Yuta moaned above him. Johnny rubbed over his hip soothingly and held him there.

“Johnny, I—” Yuta choked out.

“Shhhh…” Johnny moaned around Yuta’s cock. After a moment, he slid his lips back up again. Yuta’s cock gave another erratic twitch and the metal ball knocked him hard in the back of the teeth while he was pulling back.

“Ah!” Johnny cried out, opening his mouth. Yuta gave a needy moan.

“I’m sorry…” He breathed.

“It’s so heavy…” Johnny chuckled and rubbed the side of his jaw. “I don’t think I can deep throat you with this thing.”

“Just suck, Johnny,” Yuta growled. Johnny chuckled again, grabbing Yuta’s cock. He started jerking him off quickly as he licked Yuta’s cock back into his mouth. This time he focused on the piercing, twirling it and rolling it and licking it and sucking it. Yuta was moaning so loud that if anyone was left in the nail shop, they would definitely hear. Johnny didn’t care and he knew Yuta didn’t care either. He liked playing with the piercing, experimenting with the ways that made Yuta jump and moan the loudest. He ran his tongue around the edge of the head of Yuta’s cock before giving him another hard suck, the piercing rattling near his teeth but thankfully not ramming into them again.

Yuta tangled his fingers in Johnny’s hair, his breathing becoming faster and faster.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna---” He babbled. Johnny braced himself, his hand working over Yuta’s cock faster, priming him for his release.

Johnny jabbed his tongue against the bar resting underneath Yuta’s foreskin hard. Yuta jumped with a gasp. Then Johnny felt Yuta’s cock pumping and his whole body shook as Yuta started to come, spilling all over Johnny’s tongue and into his mouth. Yuta groaned loudly, calling out “fuck!” loudly over and over as he came. Johnny thought Yuta’s come tasted different from usual, more bitter. Maybe it was the platinum. He stroked and sucked Yuta hard, milking him through his orgasm, Yuta’s moans were going straight to his cock and the wet spot that was forming on the front of his underwear in his jeans.

“Shiiiiiiiiiiit!” Yuta cried, his hips still shaking violently as his cock gave one last jerk.

Johnny pulled away, panting and rubbing his jaw.

Yuta slid down the wall, slowly dropping to the floor. Johnny climbed to his feet, rubbing his knees and stretching out his back and then his jaw. That had been a workout.

“Oh God,” Yuta moaned. He laid on his back, still writhing with pleasure.

Johnny smiled down at him, proud of his work. He rubbed himself in one slow stroke, taking Yuta in.

“Fuuuuuck…” Yuta groaned again. “That was… that was intense…”

“Should I get one?” Johnny asked.

“Yes!” Yuta cried. “I’d love to feel it when your dick is inside of me. I bet it feels fucking amazing. That was fucking amazing.”

“It was fun except when it got me in the teeth,” Johnny said, with a laugh. “That was a fun secret.”

“I bet that woke you up.” Yuta finally met Johnny’s eyes with a smirk.

Johnny smiled back. “Yeah, it did. But I think I could be more awake.” Johnny checked his phone. “We have 20 minutes.”

“I think I owe you another wake up call…” Yuta said. “I can feel your mouth on my cock still. All over my piercing. I love it.”

“Good,” Johnny said. “Now… when do I get to feel yours?”

Johnny grinned as Yuta slid his sweater over and got on his knees.


End file.
